Hinged or pivot-type doors, especially commercial-type doors or otherwise heavy doors using pneumatic or piston-type door closers present substantial maintenance problems as the door closers wearing out because of frequent use. When such door closers wear out, they do not stop the door from being opened past the 90.degree.-100.degree. maximum normal open position, whereby the door can become damaged as it contacts or slams against the door jamb. Similarly, glass doors in metal frames also present a similar problem in that substantial damage to the door closer, jamb, hinges and/or the door itself may be caused by the door being opened too far. It is to the elimination of such a problem that the present invention is directed.